


Patton Heart

by GoshWordsCanBeTough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, The analogical is like, i guess, i wrote this for halloween, spooky ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshWordsCanBeTough/pseuds/GoshWordsCanBeTough
Summary: A friendly stranger saves Virgil!(Or: Patton is a cryptid)





	Patton Heart

Virgil was walking fast, head low, hoodie up, hands in his pockets and extremely aware of the big two shady dudes that had been following him for (at least) the last 20 minutes. He was _actually **fucking scared**_ **:** It was a little bit past **3 AM** , he was alone, the battery on his phone dead and the two man were way bigger than he was.

He was too busy mentally cursing Roman for inviting him to the Halloween party that his theatre friends threw and himself for being stupid enough to decline Roman´s offer of a ride home _(“Don’t worry, it’s a nice night, I can walk”)_ to notice how a third man seemed to appear out of nowhere and run up to him.

 _”John! My friend! It’s been so long since I last saw you!”_ The new man said, draping an arm over Virgil’s shoulders, making him jump.

 _“I’m not-_ “ Virgil tried to start saying but the other man shushed him.

 _“Yes I know, but this two big nasty-looking fellas had been following you for a while”_ The man whispered to him, forcing a smile _“I was worried”._

 _“I´ve noticed”_ Virgil whispered to him and the man relaxed a bit. _“I´ve tried to lose them and go towards my home but I can’t”_ Virgil whined quietly and the man nodded.

 _“Well, John, now that you mention it”_ The man spoke up loudly _“My car is just around the block, do you need a ride home?”_ He said smiling gently and Virgil looked surprised

 _“Really?”_ He whispered, trying not to flinch when he heard curses behind his back. The shady guys started walking faster.

 _“Yeah, if you want we can make a run for it”_ The man whispered and after a brief nod both of them broke into a dead sprint, Virgil following the man towards a really old Ford Fiesta that was parked under the only functioning street light as far as he could see.

With a swift motion the man unlocked the car while throwing himself in the driving seat and Virgil just downright jumped to the backseat. The man turned on the car and got away easily, Virgil looked back to see the two big men screaming curses at the car and smiled.

 _“Thank you dude”_ Virgil said quietly, surprised with himself that he actually agreed to get in the car with a stranger. The man smiled kindly at him through the mirror.

 _“No problem kiddo, but may I ask, what’s your name?”_ The man asked, his eyes never leaving the road and his tone absurdly cheery and friendly _“Mine´s Patton Heart”_.

 _“Virgil”_ Was his short answer-.

 _“Do you want me to drop you in a block or two or do you want me to take you to your house?”_ Patton asked kindly and Virgil seemed to think for a minute, before telling him how to get to a Starbucks that was pretty close to his house.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence and Virgil used his time to quietly take in the appearance of his hero: Short and curly brown hair that looked slightly damp, light brown eyes, freckles, big glasses, a gray cat hoodie covered whatever t-shirt he was wearing and, what was probably his strangest attribute: An extremely pale skin, so white that it almost seemed lifeless.

When they got to his destination, Virgil bade him farewell and stopped for a second to hug him, thanking him again. Patton smiled and told him it was no problem, and then Virgil walked off, going fairly quickly towards his department building.

 _“Its **3:35 am** , it would have been nice to know you were still alive” _Was the greeting he got the moment he put a foot into his apartment. _“Was the party satisfactory?”_ His roommate asked, turning down the volume of the news channel on the TV just a bit.

 _“Yeah, it was fine I guess”_ Virgil shrugged while sitting next to the other on the sofa _“I almost got mugged I think. This really nice dude called Patton Heart, which, I know, weird name, helped me run away from them”_ He explained quickly and Logan sighed.

 _“Virgil, you should know that it’s not safe to walk alone in the middle of the night and-”_ But he was interrupted when the TV started reporting something that made both of them freeze.

Patton´s picture was on the tv.

_“Patton Heart, the 27 years-old man, whose car´s brakes suffered a malfunction earlier today that made him crash against a building was declared dead exactly at 2:58 am on the general Hospital of-“_


End file.
